Exorcist, meet Goblin Slayer
by Dingirverse
Summary: When Sword Maiden and her team slew the Demon Lord, one of their party was elsewhere battling the immortal Demon General Adel. Victorious but cursed, Exorcist returns and learns of S.M's rape and blindness under the hands of goblins. Burning with fury he acts to make goblins extinct. (Focuses on encounters with characters from main series, not replacing MC so fuck off.)
1. Marksman, meet Exorcist

_A/N: I won't be updating this until I finish some other stories first; this is a oneshot test chapter, but will be considered part of the main story, basically 'Exorcist' meeting different people from GS story, so the title and chapter names are pretty obvious._

* * *

**Exorcist, meet Goblin Slayer**

* * *

"_Goblin Slayer isn't the only Adventurer who takes Goblins seriously, when a demon slaying gold rank sees Goblins in action, and vows to take as many Goblin quests as possible between fighting the Demon Lord's forces." A Dingir AU where he's born in the Goblin Slayer world and comes to be known as Exorcist."_

* * *

**Oneshot – test chapter**

"**Marksman, meet Exorcist"**

Marksman was an archer who took great pride in her skills; she was the best hunter in their village and after slaying several monsters that attacked the village by herself. When she turned fifteen she signed up to be an adventurer, she had joined up with several other female adventurers and after several missions, they decided to take a goblin extermination mission.

WORST MISTAKE EVER!

They were poorly prepared to handle cave fighting, ambushes, the darkness, confined spaces, and masses of Goblins. Like most they weren't aware of the higher level Goblins, as only soldiers, Adventurers that sought genuine safety for the people, and Goblin Slayer himself knew of how powerful Goblins could be as both individuals and as a horde.

_**Ordinary Goblins**__ – They are as strong as children, but fast, cunning, and ruthless, dangerous in caves or large numbers._

_**Hob Goblin**__ – Larger than all but the most tall and muscular of men, immensely strong, but slower than an ordinary goblin, cannot use magic, but some can regenerate, and all can endure much more than a normal human of the same size could._

_**Goblin Shaman**__ (Mage) – slightly smaller than an adult human, but with all the speed of the little ones, and greater strength (less than a hob) capable of using elemental magic, and as intelligent as humans, often the leaders of small hordes, they often become Goblin Lords if allowed to live long enough._

_**Goblin Champion**__ – The evolve form of a Hob Goblin, as large as an ogre and of comparable strength, much smarter and faster than a Hob, and capable of killing silver ranked adventurers._

_**Goblin Lord**__ – The evolved form of either a Goblin Shaman or Hobgoblin, it is as large as a full sized man and as strong as or stronger than a Hob. Very intelligent, strategic, and like a champion capable of skilled combat. Size and skills heavily affected by weapons used and evolutional path. Lords often lead massive hordes of hundreds or thousands. Silver to gold rank threat._

_**Goblin Royal**__ – Occurs 1 in 1,000,000 births between any kind of goblin and a demon female, often bred by design by the demon lord in the early days. Typically 1.5 to 2 metres in height and slender, yet possessing strength, speed, and magic from the other varieties of goblin; as fast as the little ones, and strong as a champion, uses magic like a Shaman, and smart like a Lord. Additionally they gain from the demon mother, such as physical traits or unique species magic. High gold to low Platinum ranked threat._

Marksman's lack of knowledge of Goblin evolution, meant that like many adventurers she was underprepared and about to die at the claws of the so called lowest monster, but it wouldn't be quick, goblins loved to breed with humans and elves, they also loved torture, an unfortunate combination. Two of her friends, swordswoman, and Female Mage had been killed in the initial ambush, while Elf Scout had disappeared down the tunnels, chased by a small group of the horny, horny monsters.

Marksman had long since used up her arrows, her bow shattered, and now relying on a dirty, filth encrusted short sword she had stolen from a goblin corpse. She had killed many of the little green devils at least, before a massive goblin, twice her height and four or more times her width had destroyed her bow and slowly cornered her, drooling uncontrollably, its yellow, frog-like eyes burning into hers with its lustful stare. An enormous erection poking through its rancid loincloth, its intentions clear.

Marksman was terrified, like most girls her age she was still a virgin, and to lose it and her life to something like this was horrifying reality that now approached. Her back now hit the stone walls of the cave, nowhere to run, her hands shaking, but she kept a firm grip on the meagre weapon as the Hobgoblin reached for her. She slashed without hesitation, her fear feeding her reaction time. It growled as a large gash appeared on its palm, but it didn't not falter or give her an opening to flee, instead slamming back against the cave wall as she tried to dive around its side.

Marksman coughed blood, a rib at the very least was broken, the pain seared into her side, but she refused to double over or drop her weapon. She wasn't going out like this, she refused. The Hobgoblin showed her its palm, which was smoking with heated blood and fat as the wound healed, it could regenerate. "S-Stay away from me!" she yelled. It laughed, grabbing her stolen weapon and yanking it from her grip with ease, making her hit the ground hard. Then the Hobgoblin stumbled back, blood gushing from its side.

Marksman looked up to see Elf Scout with tears in her eyes, gaze filled with panic and rage. Somehow she had escaped them in the tunnels and now rushed to her aid, stabbing her large curved dagger into its side, just above the hip. The Hobgoblin, clearly bothered by the amount of blood lost, awkwardly tried to backhand Elf Scout, but an armoured hand caught it in a vice grip.

"Good job, Elf." The unknown person behind the Hobgoblin said, swiftly grabbing the massive goblin's other arm, twisting it painfully. It thrashed about, shaking Elf Scout and her blade loose, however the man held on firm, clearly much stronger than the larger foe. "But you need to aim higher and pierce deeper, aim for under the ribcage, an upwards thrust for the heart."

"Yes, sir." She replied, picking up her weapon and readying herself for another try.

Marksman did the same, grabbing the dropped weapon.

"That's it," the man encouraged, peaking over the Hobgoblin's shoulder to see Marksman also prepared to kill. "Both of you avenge your team."

Elf Scout with a scream of frustration and hatred skewered the Goblin's chest while Marksman stabbed the Hobgoblin's eye, driving it into its brain while the first thrust drove the blade into its heart. Either of the attacks would have been fatal, and yet together they'd been done. The Hobgoblin bellowed and thrashed in agony, before falling still. The man dropped the Hobgoblin, and the instant its head touched the floor, an armoured boot stamped down on it, splattering brain matter everywhere.

"When killing monsters, check each corpse after the battle and stab them in the chest or crush their heads, monsters, goblins especially are known to fake death to ambush you when your back is turned or to escape."

Marksman looked up with weary eyes, now able to clearly see the one who had saved them. He stood at roughly six feet in height, and was covered head to toe in blackened steel, the design was simple and form fitting, yet in the gloom of the cave made it intimidating, the joints were protected by chainmail, avoiding the usual weakness of plate armour. His helmet was round and oddly featureless, save for a wide V shaped slit for the eyes, and from that she could perceive a pair of golden eyes that glowed in the same manner as vampires and demons.

"Thanks for saving us," Marksman said quietly before Elf Scout jumped into her arms, the wetness on her shoulder indicated she was crying. "Shush… it's okay, we're safe now." She met the strange knight's gaze, silently asking for confirmation.

"You would be correct," the armoured man replied. "I dealt with all the goblins not hunting you before I saved your friend there from being their plaything. Good job lasting so long, if you hadn't resisted so desperately I probably wouldn't have made it in time."

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" said Elf Scout, finally letting go of Marksman.

"When you're ready, let's get your friends and go, I don't imagine they want to rot here."

"Thank you, may I ask who you are?"

"At present I go by Exorcist, and you two?"

"Marksman."

"Elf Scout."

"A pleasure, now let's deal with the aftercare of a goblin battle."

"The what?"

After taking time to stab the other goblins that Marksman had defeated as a precaution, none reacted, she had killed them well. Exorcist picked up the shredded remains of their friends and they returned to the surface in silence save for the clank of metal. As they approached the entrance, the sunlight streamed in like heaven's own light. Passing through the entrance they saw the forest they had journeyed through for their adventurer quest.

As they passed through forest, the two girls kept looking about nervously, not surprising given how badly their mission their mission went, but when it came to goblins it could have been much worse. They could have been captured, brutally raped and tortured and forced to bear litters of goblin children. As goblins never fed or watered their 'breeders' they would probably die (if they were lucky) after a few weeks of constant torment. But as goblins preferred young and fertile women, it wasn't uncommon for them to be virgins prior to their capture, so in the event they were rescued, many never recovered from hundreds of hours being gang raped and tortured without pause. Marksman and Elf Scout were lucky. Their dead friends were also lucky as they had been killed swiftly in an ambush.

"Do you have any preferences on where to bury your friends?" Exorcist asked quietly. "With your permission, I will handle the rites of passing."

"Are you with the church?" Elf Scout asked with some puzzlement, priests and priestess's were holy magic casters, usually wearing robes of their order, quite the difference to the heavily armoured man who had man-handled the massive Hobgoblin like a disobedient child.

"I am a former Bishop of the Earth Mother," Exorcist replied. "I'm just an adventure now, but I still remember the words."

"T-There's a hill on the outskirts of frontier town, it has a beautiful view."

"Very well," Exorcist said, his deep and echoing due to the helm he wore. They continued their journey, passing the forest's boundary's, marching in the direction of frontier town. As the sun reflected Exorcist's armour, if one was looking, you would see a golden adventurer tag tied to his belt beside his swords and axe.

By the roll of the dice an experienced adventurer had taken the same job and so saved two who were meant to die. But who knows how tomorrow's dice shall fall?

Today however is a time to mourn.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Right now it's just a one shot, but if it gets a good response, and when I've finished some other stories, I'll get back to it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a sex scene to write, and doing that makes me embarrassed in ways you couldn't imagine._

* * *

Name/Title:** Exorcist**

Age:** 20**

Race:** Human (?)**

Profession:** Adventurer **_(A former Bishop of the Earth Mother)_

Rank:** Gold**

Combat Type:** Unspecified **_(Fulfils many classes)_

Weapons:** Swords – all kinds, small axes, and throwing knives**

Armour: **Black Nephilim Full Plate** _(originally worn by Demon General Adel, spoils of battle)_

_Magic uses:__** 52**_

_Spells: __**Holy Light, Barrier, Heal, Greater Heal, Purify, Holy Spear, Angel Rain, Blessed Bindings**_


	2. Guild Girl, meet Exorcist

**A/N:** _Still don't have much time to dedicate to this story, but I've added another one-shot. Eventually it'll be edited and put into chronological order with an over-arcing plot and conclusion._

* * *

"**Guild Girl, meet Exorcist"**

**(2)**

Guild Girl hated her job in many ways. She hated the flirting adventurers, she hated the paperwork, and she hated the long hours and frequent lack of appreciation. But what truly angered her where that so many ignored Goblins, creatures that destroyed villages, tortured and pillaged, deeming these monsters beneath them. It was estimated that in excess of a 1000 women/young girls were kidnapped and raped by goblins each year. In most cases each breeder could produce up to 20 goblins in the two weeks it typically took them to die from the lack of water and trauma. Even so the army and elite adventurers, those that could make a real difference deemed it beneath them.

It infuriated Guild Girl, and these same people would come to her, bragging of slaying an evil wizard or Ogre, thinking she would open her legs to them while they ignored the suffering of thousands of her gender. She would never acknowledge such men who sought her attentions. She feared each day, knowing that she was sending inexperienced adventurers to their death or worse because their 'betters' deemed goblins beneath them. They acted like heroes and legends in the making, but she saw through their arrogance and short sighted petulance.

She hated adventurers. But she needed the work and she needed to keep trying to make a difference here and there. Her petitions to get better rewards for killing evolved goblins, proper training for new adventurers, and a monster guide that wasn't a token page with most of it taken up for a crude illustration and its dimensions.

The only reason she had not given up on her goals because Guild Girl knew she wasn't alone. There was one adventurer who truly fought against the goblins, knew them at their worst, planned for every scenario and slew them **every single day**. In the four years she had known him he had slain tens of thousands of goblins, but with how fast they bred he could never do enough despite putting in more hours and jobs than any adventurer she had on record.

She adored the stoic goblin obsessed man, and had to admit that she was falling for him. He was the only one who really got it, the only one who made a difference to the lesser but vast evil that plagued the lives of the common people living outside the vast walled cities protected by the army. But Guild Girl knew that her intentions would likely amount to nothing, but just like that idiot Spearman who tried to flirt with her, one could not help who they desired. The pink haired farm girl that Goblin Slayer stayed with as a tenant was both his childhood friend and the person closest to him. It was also obvious that she loved him deeply from the few interactions she had been present for.

Guild Girl chuckled softly as she finished paperwork she was working on, but she knew it didn't matter, Goblin Slayer was true to his name. He wasn't a man in the usual sense, all he saw were girls raped by goblins, she doubted he had a good view of sex, and he certainly never paid attention to any woman's beauty, even those far more impressive than herself. He did however notice when she was tired or distressed and enquired after her health. Goblin Slayer was a kind man, but as long as goblins existed no woman would get inside his heart in a romantic way.

Her shift would be done within an hour. Thank the gods she needed it. Six teams had died on Goblin quests today, several had become breeders, a few were rescued but not many, the others died horribly. It never failed to stress and depress her. Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang, a black armoured boot the cause.

"What do you think you're doing to…" one of Guild Girl's colleagues demanded before she went quiet, eyes widening in fear.

A large man dressed in black armour of amazing quality stood there on the boundary, eyes glowing golden from the wide T-shaped eye slits in the helmet, the man's aura didn't feel human, it was dark and putrid. However that wasn't what frightened them. It wasn't that which made all the adventurers, once drinking and merry in the bar area leap to their feet in stunned fear. No it was the Goblin Champion he was dragging via a thick gold chain that hummed with magic, those priests present would know it to be of the Holy Earth Mother.

The Goblin Champion was bound by its arms, legs, and necks. It was a huge beast well over twenty feet tall, bulging with muscles, the creature wore an iron shirt that looked to be made from attaching many mail shirts together, obviously taken from the adventurers it had killed.

"Evening," the black armoured man greeted, approaching the desk, slowly, almost casually dragging the several ton monster behind him. She noticed Spearman was ready to pounce to her defence, and for once she didn't mind it.

"E-Evening," Guild Girl replied nervously, not believing what she was seeing. "What can we do for you today?"

"I have some back-dated mission reports to submit," the unknown man said, reaching into a large pouch on his hip, pulling out a thick stack of papers, easily a 1000 sheets, each a report on a completed quest.

Guild Girl sighed in spite of herself. More work, and what adventurer would go this long without being paid, they'd use up all their money on rooms, food, booze, equipment and other essentials.

She took them, and glanced through. What she saw was shocking, almost all of them were goblin quests, from simple ones to cave diving, to wiping out massive hoards, and what weren't goblin quests were for demons, dozens of them, and three for lesser known demon generals. Not one of the quests was older than a year. This was a pace that even Goblin Slayer would have struggled to match. She felt a momentary flicker of happiness, the man she loved wasn't alone, others were taking goblins seriously.

"Thank you for taking on these kinds of quests," she said with a genuine smile. She saw his golden eyes widen slightly in surprise beneath his helm.

"Thanks," he replied. "Here's my adventurer tag, I don't need the money direct, I just need the rewards updated into my account in the capital so you can do them tomorrow, I know the guild closes soon." Reaching for his adventurers tag, Guild Girl was surprised, besides nobles and those in the capital, few used the transferable national banking as it had an expensive yearly fee, and most common people spent money as soon as they got it out of necessity, or hid it in their house.

"Very well," Guild Girl replied. Each tag had a code on it. Each report of completed quest had his adventurer number on it, she added it the pile to her, adding a note on top that it wasn't being paid directly to the adventurer as was normal. Because of how expensive those nation bank memberships were she was not surprised to see the gold adventurer tag the man handed her. If Silver ranks were the elite, then Gold were national heroes, with Platinum only being doled out to those who defeated the many incarnations of the demon king and in doing so became legends.

After confirming the tag, she handed it back to the black armoured man, he tied it to his belt, and many were shocked as they realised the odd-ball dragging a Goblin Champion about was a nationally recognised adventurer.

"Thank you," he said, immediately turning to leave and dragging the Goblin Champion back towards the door, the vile creature staring intently at her and the other women, but unable to act upon its urges.

"Hey arsehole!" called out Spearman, approaching the black armoured man.

"Wait, don't!" called out Guild Girl.

"He's already….leaving…" drawled Witch, his party member. She could sense the armoured man had an absurd amount of magic, nearly twice her own and she was many times more capable than the average magic user. Additionally the quality of the armour, the variety of weapons on the man's waist and that he was easily dragging an ogre sized goblin meant that her crush Spearman should definitely not pick a fight.

The black armoured man glanced to him, a confused tilt of his helm. "What?"

"Who do you think you are dumping so much work on Guild Girl…and why the Hell are you dragging a Goblin Champion around? We're supposed to kill monsters not involve them in S&M play." Spearman provoked, getting right in the armoured man's face.

No one saw the armoured man move, and yet Spearman smashed hard into the ground, blood spewing from his nose and mouth. Spearman shakily tried to get up, before falling back to the ground. A nervous titter rank through the watching adventurers, as despite the Spearman's loud mouth he was still one of the strongest silver ranks in the frontier.

"W-What the Hell?" the mouthy silver ranked remarked, his body not willing to respond to his demands.

"Exorcist," stated the armoured man shortly.

"What"?

"My name," the armoured man – no Exorcist affirmed.

And with that he left, the sound of dragged flesh accompanying him.

The following day several noble houses with deep ties to the Adventurers or army were attacked by a Goblin Champion. Many died, several noble ladies nearly raped, castle homes turned to rubble. Several weeks later more nobles and army barracks were attacked by high level Goblins, included Hobs and Lords. Thankfully they were saved by a gold ranked adventurer who was passing by.

Within a month new legislation passed. Rewards for Goblins were now being subsidized by the nobility so the pay now better reflected the danger without forcing the poor villagers to spend more. Additionally Goblin missions had gone up one rank, preventing those without experience getting killed in cave ambushes. The increased pay meant more Obsidian and above ranked adventurers took goblin quests; there were still fatalities, however they were greatly reduced from before.

Goblin Slayer at times didn't have enough Goblin quests to get by and took to accompanying some of his fellow silver ranks on more difficult quests, particularly those in caves or monsters that led goblins upon occasion, as such his skills were still valuable and transferable from his usual quests.

Guild Girl was pleased that Goblins were getting proper attention now. She thought of the armoured man known as Exorcist. She knew he had unleashed Goblins on the nobles and army to force change and was in two minds about it. However she understood why and she purposely failed to inform Goblin Slayer, the nobles, or government about the truth of the incidents. Exorcist and Goblin Slayer were hard at work dealing with the vast and lesser menace, however Guild Girl knew it would take so much more to make those monsters extinct than two adventurers, no matter how capable.

'At least though, I don't have to keep watching kids march to their deaths.' Guild Girl thought, but even though work had become somewhat more tolerable, there was still a lot left to do.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

_Next Chapter: Demon General Adel, meet Exorcist_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This is still basically a one-shot, but I felt like adding an extra meeting so here you go._

Name/Title:** Exorcist**

Age:** 25**

Race:** (?)**

Hair Colour:** Black**

Eye Colour:** Gold**

Profession:** Adventurer **_(A former Bishop of the Earth Mother)_

Rank:** Gold**

Combat Type(s):** Priest, Warrior, and rogue**

Weapons:** Swords – all kinds, small axes, and throwing knives**

Armour: **Black Nephilim Full Plate**

Magic uses:_** 52**_

Spells:_**Holy Light, Barrier, Heal, Greater Heal, Purify, Holy Spear, Angel Rain, Blessed Bindings**_

Curses:_**Dark Seraph Flame, Judgement, Dark Lord**_

* * *

_**Book Advert**_

_**Detective Michael: Scalpel & the Hunt**_

_Genre: Horror / Mystery_

_Available on amazon and lulu online book retailers_

_Blurb: "Having started a new life in a quiet town in the countryside, Detective Michael is called into action once more when a brutal murder occurs, the victim's insides removed with surgical precision. Michael soon finds himself involved with a mystery that goes beyond normal understanding. Who is the man in the black cloak, and what does the dead-eyed medical student have to do with it?"_


End file.
